


Pure As

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Discipline, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: “I can remember everything else. Why would I get all of my memories back except the fact that I used to spank you every night?”





	

“You’re sure we used to do that,” Charming said over the last bites of his supper.

“Yes,” Snow said, bright eyes burning.

“But I don’t remember anything like that.” Charming remembered birds singing when he looked at her. He remembered urging a horse on, and faster, until his blood screamed. He remembered kissing a corpse and it being the best kiss of is life.

Snow pushed her plate away. “We were cursed,” she said, as if that explained everything.

“The curse is broken.” By his daughter. His adult daughter. He decided not to think about that yet.

“Its probably different for you,” Snow said like the expert she often was, or seemed to be. “You were in a coma. You nearly died protecting Emma.” She got up and began to bus their plates over to the kitchen. “Maybe your memories are somewhat scrambled.”

“I can remember everything else. Why would I get all of my memories back except the fact that I used to spank you every night?”

“Well,” Snow turned, put her curled fists on her little hips, “don’t you want to?”

“I didn’t say that. I don’t know.” Charming thought about Snow naked. That first time. On the forest floor, while they whispered their plans to take back the kingdom. The pale curves of her body. How she was so small in his arms. Her round little ass. He drunk some water from his glass and said, “I suppose.., I suppose it cant hurt.”

And then Snow bit her lip like she was trying not to laugh and then she did laugh. And then they were both laughing.

“Are you sure?” Charming said later as they did the dishes. He watched his hands glitter wet in the warm water. The warm water was surely a miracle. And the soap. Such good soap here. “Are you sure you want to.”

Snow nodded. “David,” she said quietly as she took a white plate and wiped it with a white cloth. “I like it.”

“But why would you?”

“You’re my husband. You’re meant to teach me how to behave. Mother always told me so. Stop be being so headstrong and wanton.” She thrust both hands up inside his shirt and he yelled with surprise. Snow pulled him close and looked up at him. “Punish me,” Snow said. “You can’t deny I deserve it. Make me sorry. Make me cry. Every night, push me over your knee.” Her breath was heavy. “Spank me.”

David nodded. “Every night? Really?”

“I need it, Charming. I need discipline.” She tweaked his nipple. “Mastery.” 

“But do we have time? I mean, surely we can’t do it every night. Did we used to do it every night?” 

Snow moved closer, pressed her whole body to his, took his wrists and moved is hands around her so he was holding her ass in both palms. It was plump and luscious through her lacy skirt. She looked up at him with big inky eyes, spider lashes, perfect skin, and said, “If you don’t want to…”

“I…” Charming began, but it dried on his tongue like the soapy water on his hands.

“Maybe, if I showed you how…” Snow shuddered and gasped out loud, “Uh!” as if something had stung her. Her bottom lip quivered. Her eyes got bigger and blacker. “Uh,” she gasped again, pushing back into his hands. “Uh, please, Charming, please. I’ll be good. Please stop.” She glanced down and inched her thigh forward to graze his erection. “It’s really up to you,” she said. “I like it when my husband tells me what to do.” And then I tiny a smile. “I like it hard, though. You used to like to do it very hard.”

*

Snow had been spanked before, but not by Charming.

It had been Whale. 

She had been rather different then. A prim school teacher and she knew now, in a way that she hadn’t then, that for a man like him that had been a little - even a lot - of the attraction. She shuddered to think about that encounter now, when he’d told her that he was sure a “prim little madam like her was secretly a kinky bitch.”

She blushed hard, and he’d grinned and said, “Well?”

“What.” She paused and her nipples were hard like tiny pearls and she wondered for a second if she was the person she thought she was. She swallowed. “What did you have in mind?”

Whale was sitting on the edge of her white bed in her white room. He spread his thighs so wide the denim creaked. He patted his lap. “You’re a bad girl, Mary Margaret. I can tell. I know what buttoned up little misses like you day dream about. Why don’t you let me show you what happens to bad girls like you?”

But self-knowledge was often hard won. So she did what he said, and found herself panting with shame when he said, “White cotton, but of course,” as he lifted her skirt and slid down her underwear. And then he’d hit her and she’d jolted forward across is thighs, bare cunt against the rough fabric and it had been all she could do not to come just from that.

“Show me,” she said to Charming, her skin hot with the thought, “I’m a bad girl. Show me what happens to bad girls like me. Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://mathildia.tumblr.com/


End file.
